Inuvember Drabbles - 2017
by StarlingChild4
Summary: As the title suggests, this is essentially a collection of drabbles and oneshots centered around characters, relationships, and themes each week of November. Rating it T just in case.
1. Inuyasha: The Protector

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Time to jump on the Inuvember bandwagon! I will try to keep these relatively short drabbles, but I know I can get carried away at times. ^^" Week 1 is Characters! First up: Inuyasha!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Protector**

It felt strange to no longer have to depend on his claws in battle. Though they were certainly still utilized, Tetsusaiga ultimately dominated every battle since he inherited it from his father's tomb. Before Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha had to only worry about protecting himself. Before Tetsusaiga, there was no threat of Naraku and no collecting shards of the Shikon Jewel. Life was rough, downright dangerous at times, but it was merely a game of survival. If he didn't provoke any demons and steered clear of humans, for the most part, Inuyasha could hunt in peace and only deal with danger if he accidentally wandered into a demon's territory or ran across his asshole older brother.

But then, his father's tomb was revealed to have been hidden in his eye (a fact that Inuyasha still finds weirder than almost anything else in his life), and Sesshomaru tried to possess the infamous sword. Inuyasha proved to be the rightful owner because he could hold it and transform it, once he felt the desire to protect Kagome.

Tetsusaiga not only made him stronger and more formidable in battle, it gave him a reason for living. Indirectly, it brought him closer to Kagome, Shippo, and the others, and even made him appreciate humans a little bit more. Despite the cruelty he'd face in his childhood, somehow, all those months battling demons while wielding Tetsusaiga, all the ups and downs of the sword's abilities and weaknesses, all those times protecting his friends, Inuyasha had finally come to understand why his father wanted him to inherit his famed sword.

Because humanity, as well as _his_ humanity, in spite of its flaws, deserved to be protected. And his loved ones, the first ones to accept him since his mother's death, would always need to stay safe.

Only Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha, its rightful wielder, could ensure that.


	2. Kagome: The Girl Across Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: I wanted a slightly self-aware piece, so here's a drabble on our girl of the future, Kagome! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Girl Across Time**

She always made sure to pack everything she could possibly need. Textbooks, notebooks, pencils, extra clothes, hygienic products (particularly shampoo and conditioner; she hates when she forgets those almost as badly as when she neglects her studies), and of course, plenty of snacks, water bottles, and medical supplies.

One of Kagome's mottos in life was to always be prepared. You never know what life will throw at you.

That became especially true after her first journey down the old shrine well, traveling 500 years into the past, where her destiny as the protector (and later, seeker) of the Sacred Jewel was bestowed upon her shoulders. When she discovered that she could travel back and forth between the Feudal Era and her modern times, Kagome took advantage of that by packing diligently every time, and keeping her bicycle in working order. She never really questioned the consequences of taking her modern belongings down the well, because, well, nothing ever happened. The only consequences that seemed to occur were missing school days and stressing extra hard over exams, and of course, the Shikon Jewel shards awakening a few demons.

She tried asking her grandfather why the time-traveling was unaffected by her clothes, food, bicycle, etc, but he only bored her to tears with long tangents on the Higurashi shrine's history, and how of course a daughter of the shrine would be able to travel across time with no problems. It was Souta who summed it up for her. "It's kind of like magic, right? Like your Jewel shards?"

Ever since then, Kagome never wondered about how her adventures in the Feudal Era could break the space-time continuum. Mainly, because it never did.

Not to mention, it was priceless watching Shippo eagerly devour "ninja food" (or modern candy), and Inuyasha hungrily devour instant noodles.


	3. Miroku: The Mother of His Children

**_Disclaimer: No one owns Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi._**

 ** _Author's Note: Miroku's piece turned out slightly longer than the rest... Oh well. Gotta give the perverted monk some love, too! This one's definitely rated T, for sexual themes and implied sex. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **The Mother of His Children**

The first woman he had gone to bed with wasn't exactly ideal for him.

For one thing, she was older, nearly old enough to be his mother. Second, it was at a brothel, which didn't bother him in later years, but was hardly a pleasant first time, leading to many nerves that could only be drowned by drinking excessively. Which lead to the third reason: he was completely drunk and barely remembered anything beyond kisses, soft skin, and heavy panting. The only consolation he had upon waking the next morning was that she was just as intoxicated.

But Miroku did recall one detail that forever cemented his attraction towards women: his first lover had the most amazing ass.

Since then, he couldn't get enough of them. As a result, during the course of his fifteenth through seventeenth years, he slept with hundreds of ladies across the land, harnessing his skills both within the bedroom and without. He learned to be charismatic, smooth and cool, and also very clear in his intentions: he intended to make love for the sake of bearing his child. Nothing more.

Suffice it to say, his earnestness and apparent love for children made many women all the more eager to sleep with him. Thus, the phrase stuck.

But by his eighteenth birthday, Miroku began slowing down in his sexual advances, mainly by the amount of death threats he received from his consort's fathers, brothers, etc. But what none of them realized was that he was deceiving them all. With one or two exceptions, Miroku always took precautions before taking part in nighttime pleasures. He prayed to the gods, made offerings, and chewed on special, bitter green leaves for hours beforehand.

All so he may not bear any children anytime soon.

It was ironic, really. Not only did the asking of women to bear his child become such a deeply-ingrained habit of his by his eighteenth birthday, but he also knew the importance of passing on his curse so that Naraku may be defeated one day. Yet something held him back. As he deflowered women across the country, he secretly withheld giving them their firstborn, sensing that the proper mother of his children was in the near future.

It was only until a certain demon slayer entered his life, when Miroku knew he had found her.


	4. Sango: The Beautiful Demon Slayer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: I seem to finally come up with these drabbles late at night... In any case, here's Sango, and a small insight of her life growing up in a demon slayer village. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Beautiful Demon Slayer**

She was going to be a "heart-breaker." That's what the women of the village would tease her father, while she was still young, too young to understand anything regarding the heart. In a few years, she began to realize that her natural beauty was alluring to young men, who fantasized about her grown-up self becoming their future wife. She was not yet ten years old when a villager boy tried to kiss her and accused her of "playing hard to get" when she pushed him away. She was "too pretty," and he couldn't help it.

And so, Sango made a vow to herself. To protect herself and bring honor to her family's name, she would become the strongest demon slayer their village had ever seen.

On her tenth birthday, she pleaded with her parents, presenting her argument, showing her resolve, but withheld her fear. Demons were frightening creatures to be sure, but if fighting them meant deterring men's attention, she would gladly face a thousand demons at once. Finally, she won over her parents (or rather, her father, who was impressed by his daughter's levelheaded determination), and began training at once.

She struggled at first. Everyone does, her father reassured her, but she could see in the villagers' skeptical eyes, that her status as a girl did not do her any favors. She could barely lift any heavy weapons, and fell down often during training exercises. The young men who were training as well sneered and poked fun at her, telling her to go back to the kitchen and be a good girl. This did not force her to yield, like they had planned, but rather fueled her resolve and she got back on her feet every single time she fell, and fought with a fresh wave of ferocity that startled even the most seasoned of fighters.

By the time she turned thirteen years old, the age most girls were starting to prepare to become a future bride, Sango was the most fearless and talented young demon slayer in the entire village.

And by default, was also the least desirable maiden.

Triumphant at last, Sango did not care about what anyone thought of her fighting skills or lack of feminine qualities. She was finally at ease, training day and night to keep up her strength, and spending her resting hours with her family. And no man who knew her name ever dared to make advances.

No man, that is, until a certain perverted monk entered her life.


	5. Shippo: His Family

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Ahh, I'm a day late! I punched this out this morning, so sorry it's sort of rambling. -.-" I'll work on Day 6 later on, after I'm done with work. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **His Family**

It wasn't that he didn't miss his mother. It's just that he only ever remembered being raised by his father.

The older fox demon was kind, patient, and encouraging. He taught Shippo every trick he could do at his young age, and kept him safe and protected from the outside world. His father would wrap up his son in his warm, long, six-tails and remained alert while Shippo slept peacefully. And, on the day where his world flipped upside down, his father had sacrificed himself to give his son another day to live and fight.

That was when Shippo met Inuyasha and Kagome, and saw the Sacred Jewel shards.

Since the defeat of the Thunder Brothers, and Shippo's father's soul finally being put to rest, the little fox demon became a permanent member of the traveling demon-slaying/jewel-collecting group. It wasn't long before the rest of the group was formed, and Shippo began inwardly appointing different familial roles to everyone:

Kagome, obviously, was his mother. She was kind, sympathetic, and protective, but also firm whenever he behaved wrongly. She punished Inuyasha whenever he went too far with his teasing, and always made sure she stayed with the little fox demon during every battle. He was always most at ease perched on Kagome's shoulder, who would sometimes affectionately rub her cheek against his fur, soothing his very soul.

Inuyasha was somewhere between a father by default (for being Kagome's obvious boyfriend, even if it took them forever to finally make it official), and an annoying older brother. He protected Shippo, but also got into the most fights with him. They poked and prodded and tussled with one another constantly, irritating Kagome, who usually took Shippo's side, but understood when Inuyasha was innocent in some cases. The half-demon was an odd relation, but one Shippo couldn't live without.

Miroku, oddly enough, acted more like an actual father to Shippo than anyone else. He spoke to him on an equal level, but also sheltered him from "adult topics," reassuring him that he would inform him all about it when he was a little older. They never fought together, and the monk would actually yield to Shippo's "puppy eyes" when they wanted the same food.

Sango was like an older sister. They weren't too close, but she had such a deep bond with Kagome, that Shippo felt almost obligated to treat her the same. Plus, he defended her whenever Miroku behaved lecherously (father-figure or not, the monk usually had it coming to him).

Years later, after the defeat of Naraku, the destruction of the Sacred Jewel, and Kagome's long-anticipated return, Shippo would sit together with everyone, and send a silent thank-you to his father for giving him a chance to live on and find a family of his own.


	6. Sesshomaru and Co: Like Father, Like Son

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: YES! I didn't procrastinate and actually caught up on the same day! So here it is, Sesshomaru and Co, Day 6. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Like Father, Like Son**

Father was a disgrace. A disgrace to his lineage and name, and a fool.

No demon of InuTaisho's caliber should have ever been bewitched by a mere human. And yet, he still produced a lowly half-breed, and dared to treat him as his true son, not merely as a mistake.

To reconcile with his late father's foolishness, Sesshomaru made a point to ignore Inuyasha's existence. Unfortunately, his hunt for Tetsusaiga left him with no choice but to "cooperate" with the despicable half-breed. Then, to add insult to injury, the two of them discovered that Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru, was the true heir to Tetsusaiga. The insolent half-breed cut off his arm, and the proud dog demon had to retreat, an act too humiliating to bear.

But … that lead him to meeting her.

The little human girl was hardly more than a waif, tiny enough for him to swallow whole in his demon form. She was covered in scratches and bruises and never said a word, but somehow her innocent presence was soothing.

No. He would not fall under his father's spell. No human would affect him. They were lowly, dirty creatures. Mere fodder, a collective nuisance.

In his injured state, Sesshomaru couldn't intimidate the child even if he tried. The few times he weakly growled at her, she hesitated for a moment, then knelt down and placed the food – if you could call it food – on the ground at his feet. Her innate respect for the great demon, and lack of blind fear, intrigued him. At first, he assumed she was a simpleton, and would end up being eaten if she kept this up. And yet, he found himself looking forward of seeing her each day, and ended up in a foul mood if she showed up late.

Then, one day, when he finally felt strong enough to move around again, she didn't show up.

But he also could smell her blood.

Tenseiga urged him to save the girl's life. Yes, the foolhardy sword that his father had left him, it wanted to save the girl. He swung his sword. And heard her heartbeat before her eyes opened.

The smile she gave him gave him the strangest sensation. A sort of warmth, spreading from his chest and throughout his body. And when he gently picked her up, tenderly, the kind of delicacy he'd never shown to any living creature, he suddenly knew.

He was more like his father than he had initially believed.


	7. Kikyo: Fate's Design

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Ah, Kikyo. So many fandom and ship wars centered around you... I used to be on the bandwagon of hating your guts, but not before I finished reading the manga and watching the show(s). Over time, you've become more and more intriguing, and more tragic. Though I will never ever ship you with Inuyasha, simply because your relationship was toxic, I still sympathize with your feelings. I'm sorry so much of the fandom still despises you, even after the story was completed. So here's my tribute to you, the catalyst of the entire series, Kikyo, the tragic priestess.**_

* * *

 **Fate's Design**

As Inuyasha tenderly carried her across a quiet field, canopied by a beautiful starry sky, Kikyo thought back on her tragic life.

She thought about the early days, when she was the young priestess of the village, and was bestowed the "honor" of protecting the Sacred Jewel. Life was routine. Purify the Jewel, slay demons, come home in time for supper. She didn't have time to care about luxurious items, such as lip painting or kimonos. She didn't have the freedom to flirt with men, or pray to find a good husband. Her role was already established by destiny. It was foolish to wish for something more.

And then, a certain half-demon came crashing into her simple, albeit tedious, life. He demanded possession of the Jewel, but Kikyo would not allow him to come close. Nor did she kill him, though she had every ability to. She could sense his human blood, and told herself it would not be right to kill a mere half-demon unless absolutely necessary. And though he was certainly strong, fast, and had a rude mouth, she did not sense any true malice in his intent. Rather, a desperation.

Intrigued, she slowly opened up her world and let the rogue half-demon make himself known to her. Inuyasha. Something about that name made her heart skip a beat. Fate's design seemed to have them meet, and perhaps even share a life together...

For the first time in her life, Kikyo allowed wishful thinking to take over her mind and soul.

But, unbeknownst to her at the time, Onigumo, the seemingly helpless man, alone in the cave where Kikyo nursed and fed him, changed all of that.

How ironic, she thought now, smiling sadly, as Inuyasha held her in his arms, that a paralyzed bandit would be the one to tear them apart, all because she took pity on him. If she had not shown mercy, and left the bandit to die, where would Inuyasha and her be now? It's been fifty years since that fateful day, so she would be old, but perhaps have produced a few children with her beloved, and also be already meeting her grandchildren. Inuyasha would either still be youthful in face, or, if they had successfully turned him human, also grow old with her. An entire lifetime, wasted.

Because of pity?

Or because of fate?

Kikyo sighed, and thought about Kagome. Kagome, who was unwittingly responsible for the Jewel's reappearance into this world, as well as its shattering. Kagome, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up being the sole key to reviving Kikyo. Kagome, who... changed Inuyasha for the better.

And, indirectly, changed Kikyo's soul.

Her return to life was met with intense hatred and anger. All the feelings of resentment that she died with were amplified upon being forced back into the world of the living. She tried multiple times to drag Inuyasha to hell with her, as well as kill the girl who shared her soul.

And yet, Kagome, who had every right to loathe Kikyo, always insisted on saving her.

Perhaps her reincarnation's soul and body being a part of this world slowly dissolved away any impurity of Kikyo's heart. Or perhaps people can change, regardless of being one of the undead. Perhaps... she was reincarnated into Kagome for a good reason. Perhaps Kagome would be the answer that Kikyo spent a lifetime trying to find.

Suddenly, Kikyo felt immensely tired. After all her pain, all her suffering, both as a living priestess and a wandering soul, had finally come to an end. She smiled, her heart and soul at peace.

"At last," she whispered, "I am an ordinary woman."


	8. Naraku: The Sadist

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: Naraku is one of the most despicable villains I've ever seen in anime, and certainly one I never stopped hating. So here's my take on this infamous villain, in his POV. So, expect a lot of dark shit. ^^"**_

* * *

 **The Sadist**

Nothing gave him more pleasure than watching and hearing someone's pain.

Especially when he was the root cause of said suffering.

It was deliciously addictive, a sort of constant state of intoxication, but where he had full control. His demonic powers grew stronger and more elaborate every day, and gave him new, creative ideas of how to torture a certain band of so-called friends, who've sworn to destroy him. He loved that they hated him. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, as well was simply a sweet amusement. He licked his lips and inwardly moaned in ecstasy each time his enemies cried and bled and screamed at his every move. He always let them go in the end, to increase their frustrations, and to give him more enjoyment. They were his play things. And he will always win the game.

Love and friendship were his enemies' biggest weakness, even if they denied it. Every time he ensnared them in his webs of deception, their feelings would betray them and nearly destroy their souls. Yes, love could not save these wretched fools, as love was as filled with darkness as any other kind of evil.

Naraku should know. After all, "love" was what created his monstrous demonic body and powers to begin with.

Yes, the bitch Kikyo did this to him. The human Onigumo, despite being devoured by hundreds of demons, somehow lived on, in Naraku's heart, and still yearned for the dead priestess. Love was Naraku's weakness, too, and so he despised it but also took advantage of it. He preyed on Inuyasha's love for his friends, because he understood firsthand that feeling so vulnerable and raw over a woman was the easiest way to corrupt the heart and soul. It felt good to fatally wound Kikyo while pretending to be Inuyasha, no, _euphoric._ Yes, watching love die by his soiled hands was a pleasure beyond words. Naraku practically craved it.

And so, his work continued. He spun his webs, destroying all possibilities of love in the individuals who would grow to hate him so much. The monk, Miroku, would never find happiness, for the cursed Wind Tunnel would end his life prematurely. And, if he was foolish enough to pursue love in that time, his curse would destroy his loved ones first before sucking him up. Sango will always be chasing after her brother, who was Naraku's puppet and favorite play thing, proving that family ties meant nothing in the end. And the two priestesses, Kagome and Kikyo, were Inuyasha's fatal flaws, the two women he'd sacrifice everything for.

Fools, the lot of them.

But, in a way, Naraku was grateful they were so naive. After all, what was the fun in torturing someone if they enjoyed it as well?


	9. Koga: Loyal to a Fault

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: Ughhhhh, I'm sorry this is so late! Koga's chapter had me stuck for a while. But here's what I managed to punch out. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Loyal to a Fault**

He was never one to turn his back on his comrades. Never.

Koga saw the world in black and white. His pack was family. Family was good. Family needed protection. Anyone who hurt his family was evil. Evil deserved punishment. It was how he lived his entire demonic life. His job as chief was to take care of his pack, his family, and let no man or demon be the cause of their destruction. And if someone were to hurt his pack, he would be the one to avenge them.

But then came the fateful day when doubt began to gnaw at his strength as chief.

He could smell their blood as he barged through the doors of a castle. But even then, the sight still horrified him beyond description. Hundreds of his comrades, slain, horribly mutilated, their blood soaking the earth beneath them. Koga's vision turned red, especially when his nose and eyes fell upon the mutt Inuyasha, looking slightly stunned, covered in their blood, standing in the middle of the corpses.

To this day, Koga still doesn't entirely remember what happened. But when he came to his senses, and was informed that Inuyasha was innocent, that it was all "Naraku's trap," he remembered wondering how the bloody hell the mutt was still living. Usually when a demon's instincts take over, especially in light of seeing something as awful as _that_ , it was all over. Maybe he didn't give the stupid half-demon enough credit.

But of course, he would never ever admit that.

Ever since that terrible day, Koga thought of nothing except killing Naraku. Even after hearing about Inuyasha and his friend's reasons for pursuing the despicable villain, he still told himself (and anyone who would listen) that his were the most justified. His family was killed.

And the evil Naraku deserved to be punished.


	10. Kagura and Kanna: Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: This was much easier to write than Koga's. I guess I have a soft spot for writing angst. ^^" Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Freedom**

They were polar opposites, it seemed. One was all vibrant colors, personality, and sarcastic wit, with the yearning of freedom deep in her heart; the other was muted, subdued, pure white as freshly fallen snow and obedient to whatever end. And yet, they were sisters, and sisters care for one another.

Kagura often envied her quiet, mysterious companion. Though she wouldn't give up her wind for the world, a small, pitiful part of her wished she didn't have to deal with the pain of feeling trapped. She almost wished she was Naraku's complete puppet, instead of constantly tasting a bit of freedom but could never be in possession of it.

Kanna, on the other hand, greatly admired her passionate companion. Though Naraku never gave her any trouble, and trusted her because she was born to always obey, she secretly yearned for the ability to feel deeply and painfully. Yes, she wanted to feel pain. In order to understand her sister, she would give anything.

Naraku's final, cruel action towards the wind sorceress granted both of the sisters' wishes.

As Kagura floated gently down to a field of flowers, the miasma and blood pouring as freely as the wind itself, she felt nothing but tranquility. She barely registered her pain, too grateful to finally taste freedom and feel her heart's labored beating in her chest. Sesshomaru found her scent and spoke to her as she passed on. She closed her eyes, whispered a few choice words to the only man she ever admired, and vanished into thin air, becoming one, at last, with the wind and sky.

Later, Kanna came across Kagura's blood-stained robes. The field of flowers bloomed beautifully, except for that small patch, ruined by the miasma and blood. She knelt down and took hold of her sister's clothes. Something wet ran down her face. She touched her cheek. Tears! With that realization, a sharp tugging in her chest caused her to almost gasp. Was this what pain felt like? With a choking sob, so uncharacteristic of her, she knelt down and wept freely, half-hating, half-relishing her first taste of true pain.

The wind caressed Kanna's face. She looked up, and could have sworn she could see her sister's laughing face.

"Are you finally free now, Kagura?" she whispered in her usual monotone voice. She stood up, clutching the blood-stained robed to her chest, lightly staining her glass-like body.

"Am I... finally free, too?"


	11. Band of Seven: Brothers by Choice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: One day late... This was my least favorite one to write... Oh well. Here it is!**_

* * *

 **Brothers By Choice**

No one knew anything about the others' backstories. Bankotsu made that perfectly clear as he formed the band, starting with Jakotsu: it didn't matter where they came from, who they were, or what they did. Once you were a member of the Band of Seven, the only loyalty required was to your fellow comrades. Any lords who hired them were merely walking sacks of money.

All that mattered was they got the job done, and killed as many as they could. Because the one trait that bound the "brothers" together was their thirst for blood.

Bankotsu loved his makeshift "family" and was loyal to the end. Even the treacherous Renkotsu was still important to him, due to his intelligence and usage of fire, not to mention his second in command. Though his ambition became dangerous over time, Bankotsu delayed in facing him until the very last second, remorseful that he was about to lose his most intelligent and strategic fighter.

And as weirdly perverted as Jakotsu was, Bankotsu could say with confidence that he would never find a stronger fighter, other than himself. Not to mention, his loyalty to the Band of Seven was almost as pure as his own, so Bankotsu definitely couldn't imagine losing such a great friend.

Suikotsu had …. "problems" with his past, but he still was a ruthless killer, almost more relentless than the rest of the them combined! Bankotsu was so pleased with the brutal man's work that he almost promoted him to Jakotsu's level, until he found out about the "good doctor." Sadly, such a dangerous weakness unfortunately kept him forevermore in the middle of the Band's hierarchy.

Mukotsu and Genkotsu weren't all that smart, but had a knack for unique weapons that were useful in a pinch: the former's poisons and the latter's guns. They were the background fighters, the trump card that almost always guaranteed a secured victory, if the rest of the Band were too-outnumbered.

And even Kyokotsu had his uses, though the slowest and weakest one, for his massive size and strength were enough to frighten off the most craven of soldiers, leaving behind more interesting, albeit foolish, fighters to defeat.

Yes, in spite of it all, Bankotsu would not give away his days with his "brothers" for the world. Thus, when he and the others were given the chance to return to the world of the living, he rejoiced. There was nothing after death, only silence, solitude, and sheer _boredom_. But, here, on earth, there were plenty of men to kill and money to earn and spend, and sake to drink. What's not to like?


	12. Free Day - Kohaku: That Familiar Face

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would give Kohaku a better time.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Okay! Back on track! And back on the angst bandwagon, lol... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **That Familiar Face**

That face was so familiar.

It was agonizing, seeing her from time to time, hearing her call out his name, and still never remembering who she was or why she knew him. He could never pinpoint her name or identity.

But that face was seared in his mind.

Even between long intervals from they would inevitably cross paths again, her long hair and piercing eyes continued to haunt his every waking thought. Even as he obeyed his master without question, even as he slayed demons and humans alike, that achingly familiar face continued to tease him, taunt him, asking him over and over again why doesn't he remember? _Who is she?_

He came close to remembering once. The familiar stranger called herself by name – a name now frustratingly lost to him – and treated him very closely. Too closely. He remembered blushing in embarrassment, wondering why she was holding him close, why she spoke so softly and reassuringly. He can't recall what she said, but he felt so at ease with her. She was strong but kind, gentle yet persistent. His biggest riddle and anguish. _Who IS she?_

Every time they met, however briefly, his head throbbed in pain. As much as he wanted to remember, there seemed to be an equally strong force determined to keep him ignorant. But why? Why couldn't he just remember? They've met so many times, and if the tears in her eyes were any indicator, she was someone important. Someone he was close with. Someone he trusted. Someone he ….

Wait. What was he thinking about just now? He had no mysterious master or memory defects. He was a peasant working at a castle. A castle where the princess gave birth to the new heir. His parents were killed by bandits, and he was brought here to live the remainder of his days. Yes, that was all.

 _Kill them. Kill them all. Protect the infant._ That voice! Kohaku felt his arms move without his consent, as he slaughtered the innocent men and women, horrified, wondering why he couldn't speak or control his actions. Why? Why? WHY?

"Kohaku!" He spun around and saw that face again! She stared at him, anger flashing in her eyes. No. He didn't want to make her angry. But why? _Who is she?_

It wasn't until Kagura came by to sweep him up on her flying feather, when one word came to mind. One word, followed by a storm of buried memories:

 _Sister._


	13. Inuyasha and Kagome: Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this amazing ship.**_

 _ **Author's Note: At last. At the literal last minute, I came up with an entry for Inuvember on my favorite anime OTP. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

"So, er, here it is," Inuyasha said awkwardly, a slight tinge of red staining his cheeks, as he led Kagome by the hand, stopping just short outside the doorway of the little hut. It took all his strength of will to not kick himself for sounding so dumb. He'd been dreaming of this moment for years, ever since he finished building the place. And now she's here! Holding his hand! And that was the best welcome he could muster?!

 _I suppose it's better than, "Idiot! What took you so long?" What the fuck was that?!_

He was never good with words. But you would think after three long years separated from Kagome, from his reason for living, he'd practice what to say with ease. If only to pass away the loneliness. And sometimes, he did. He would visit the well, and talk into it. Asking Kagome how she was doing, asking about her family, telling her how much he misses her. Like half of his lungs were ripped out of his chest. He kept living, but only just barely. He breathed, and ate, and slept, but in a haze. Focusing on building this place, a future home for himself and a certain girl from the future, was the only thing that gave him a sense of meaning and anticipation. Even if it seemed fruitless, a waste of time, labor, and money, he couldn't help it. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he would be reunited with Kagome, whether it would be soon or hundreds of years later, where they'd meet in her era again...

"You built this?" Kagome's voice brought him out of his reverie. She was always one who could pull him into his senses.

"Um, ahem, yeah, I – I never quite gave up on the idea of you returning, so on the crazy notion that you would come back, I wanted you to have a place to live in. Kaede is nice and all, but she's getting on in years, and I figured you'd want some privacy." Somewhere deep in Inuyasha's more immature brain, a smug smile and off-handed joke whispered quietly. He instantly squashed it, watching carefully for his beloved's reaction.

"Is it …. only for me?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice. No, not sadness. Was it... disappointment? For a moment that seemed to last several minutes, Inuyasha panicked. Did she not like it? Was her world more convenient by nature and she would never be accustomed to living in a small hut at the edge of the forest? But then he watched her face. She was biting her lip and staring longingly at the doorway, and glancing sideways at him with those sad, hurt eyes he'd grown too familiar with. As suddenly as his thought process reached that conclusion, Inuyasha growled in frustration and swept her up into his arms. She squealed in surprise, and clung to his shoulder, as he carried her over the threshold, before setting her down inside. And then promptly exploded.

"Idiot! Did you really think I spent the better half of the past three years building this place, and making it as comfortable as possible, and imagining us living together, with only having you live here by yourself?! This is OUR home, OUR house, OUR place, and to hell with your crazy idea of being alone, because hell can't stop me from being with you after _three fucking years_ agonizing over whether or not I'd ever see you again, touch you, smell you... er... and yeah."

Inuyasha, burning bright red over everything he just spilled out (and while gripping Kagome's shoulders and lightly shaking her, while her beautiful eyes grew wider and wider, no less). He turned away sharply, scratching his chin nervously, and staring pointedly at the wall.

"You... you want us to live together?" Her voice was very small, but betraying a thread of hope.

"Y-yeah. You gotta problem with that?"

"No! No, of course not, Inuyasha," Kagome said hurriedly, blushing profusely. She gently reached out and touched Inuyasha's hand. He finally met her eyes again. For a moment, their breath caught, recapturing the moment when they reunited at the well. Then, tentatively, Kagome, reached up and caressed Inuyasha's cheek. He leaned against her touch, his eyes closing for a moment, before locking eyes with her again, his previous anger and frustration melted away.

Then, simultaneously, they leaned forward together and kissed.

And they both knew, lost in each other's embrace, they were finally home.


	14. Miroku and Sango: Healing One Another

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: Aaaaaand I fell behind again. Sorry -.- I stayed up last night trying to write MirSan's entry, but ended up putting it aside and starting over. I wanted something more sweet and fitting for these two lovebirds, so here's the end result. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Healing One Another**

The wedding was as solemn as it was a joyful event. The entirety of Kaede's village attended the ceremony, while she hosted it, naturally, and of course some of their closest friends and relatives were guests as well. But the pain of the bride and groom's parents unable to see them on their happiest day, as well as the absence of their dear friend, Kagome, was nearly unbearable. Thankfully, between Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin, there was plenty of distractions, chaos, and joy to spread. It was almost easy to forget all the suffering everyone had gone through since the beginning of their journey to this happy day of love and friends.

Almost.

Miroku never thought he'd spend his wedding night cuddling with his wife, both fully clothed, as she sobbed onto his shoulder. But then, Sango had every reason to release her pain now, with her husband, no less.

"There, there, Sango," he said at last, when he could sense that the major storm of tears had finally passed. "It's perfectly all right to feel so much pain, even on a joyous day as this one had been."

"Oh, M-Miroku," Sango hiccupped, sitting up in bed, and blushing in shame. "I'm so sorry. I know I should be happy, and not so sad, but I-"

"We all had a terrible time of suffering, Sango dear, you especially. It's a miracle that Kohaku made it, after everything that's happened to him."

"I-I know. But, but, I-I-"

"…. You miss Kagome."

"Of course! She's the closest I ever had to a sister, and I just..."

"She knew that we were planning on getting married after Naraku was defeated. I think that knowledge alone will be a relief for her. From what she told me, after we got engaged, she'd been waiting for us to confess our feelings since the day you joined our little troupe."

Sango hiccupped again, this time with a small laugh. She wiped away her tears, and nestled back in her beloved's arms, while he gently kissed her forehead. For a moment they were silent, then Sango sat up again suddenly.

"Sango..?"

"Oh, Miroku, I'm so selfish! Here I was, crying over my parents and Kagome's absence, but you also were missing your own family-!"

"My love, unlike you, I lost my family long before I met Inuyasha. I had no one except Hachi and Master Mushin, and I barely saw those two anyway, as I was always traveling since I reached thirteen years. Both of them were able to attend our wedding, and I count myself extremely lucky for it. You, on the other hand, have every reason to grieve. It hasn't even been a year since you lost so much."

Sango nodded slowly, staring down at her husband, her eyes wide in gratitude and surprise. Then, she glanced over her shoulder.

"What is it, my love?"

"W-well, usually whenever we have these sort of conversations, you tend to ruin the moment by doing something lecherous..."

Sango faltered and blushed bright red. Miroku smirked wickedly. "Well," he said, slowly running his hands along his wife's body till he reached his favorite spot, "we are married now, so it wouldn't be considered 'lecherous' anymore, would it?" He squeezed tightly. The sound she emitted was completely worth the wait.

"I-idiot! Pervert! I don't know why I married you!" Sango sputtered, trying desperately to wriggle free from his grasp, but he held fast until she was laying on his chest, their faces now nose-to-nose. Sango glared at him. "You've been waiting for an opportunity all day to do this, weren't you?" she said in mock anger.

He winked and kissed her full on the lips. When they parted, her face was flushed, but calmer now, her eyes glistening with love and desire. Miroku chuckled affectionately.

"Sango, my dear, my love, my beautiful wife, you have no idea how long I waited for this moment. Now," he said, pushing upwards till the two lovebirds were sitting up on their knees, facing one another in bed, "would you do me the honor of being the first and only woman to bear my children?"

"Yes," Sango whispered breathlessly, as her husband kissed along her neck and began to slowly undress her at last.


	15. Inuyasha and Kikyo: Crossroads of Fate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't play with the InuKikKag concept, back and forth, quite so much as Rumiko Takahashi did...**_

 _ **Author's Note: *sing-song* I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date... Yeah. So. I have no excuses. But here's the start of my catching up material! Inuyasha's POV from episode 46, from season 2 (aka, the episode that broke every InuKag's fans' hearts).**_

* * *

 **Crossroads of Fate**

Here they were again. At the Tree of Ages. The place where their fates were sealed together, with an arrow shot at a running half-demon, and a severely wounded priestess who shortly after died, just a few feet away.

Inuyasha could hardly believe how much had changed since then. The day he went to sleep under Kikyo's spell, he was seething with betrayal and hate, convinced that his stupidity over trusting a human lead to his doom. And meanwhile, the woman he'd loved felt just as wronged and ashamed of her own seeming weakness for letting down her guard. Now fifty years had passed, time that was almost non-existent for both of them, with only Kaede's age as the ultimate proof. Now they knew who their true enemy was, who was the root cause for their pain and separation.

Ironically, despite everything that had happened, Inuyasha still felt drawn to Kikyo's side. And she could not help but yearn to see him again and again.

Just like today.

Kikyo's body was weakened by a lack of souls, as her soul collectors were being killed off by the giant demon that Inuyasha had recently dispatched. He watched her now, worriedly, as she laid silently, her surviving soul collectors gathering around, creating an ethereal, white glow, reminding him all the more of her not belonging in this world. That she only stayed because of the soul Kagome was forced to give away to awaken her, because of that witch Urasue's crazy plot, and of course, because of Kikyo's desire to kill Naraku.

And eventually, die together with Inuyasha.

When apart from the undead priestess, the decision to die with her felt a lot more distant, gray, a vague concept that wasn't pleasant to discuss. But whenever he was with Kikyo, his surety was almost uncanny compared to his usual attitude about things. He owed it to her. Because he wasn't careful enough, she was severely wounded by Naraku, all those years ago, and because he didn't trust her enough, he ended up being pinned against the Tree of Ages, while she died alone.

Whenever he was with her, all other thoughts, ambitions, feelings, and decisions vanished into thin air. All that mattered in those moments was Kikyo, protecting her, and the ever-present knowledge of being indebted to her.

And now, she was telling him that Naraku had _feelings_ for her! That his human heart still yearned for her! The thought of that monster wanting to touch her, hold her... was sickening.

"I'm the only one who can protect you, Kikyo!" he said, walking up and holding her close. She struggled at first, then softened under his embrace and returned the gesture.

Though Inuyasha never admitted it to anyone, including himself, in that moment, for the first and only time while spending time with Kikyo, he felt a small twinge of guilt and for a moment caught Kagome's scent. But he brushed it aside, knowing this was the wrong moment...

* * *

 _ **AN: Yes, I am thoroughly convinced that Inuyasha sensed Kagome witnessing this intimate moment with him and Kikyo. No, I will not back down from this theory. It's a big reason why he's always so guilty and reluctant whenever the topic of Kikyo comes up in the future.**_


	16. Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Growing Family

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this one. It's probably my favorite Inuvember drabble yet, tied with InuKag and Kagura & Kanna. ^^" Also, this is not a ship fic. This is simply a look into the familial relationship between Sesshomaru and a certain half-demon and priestess couple... So, it's mostly InuKag, with Sesshomaru thrown in. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **A Growing Family**

"He is my big brother now, too, you know!"

"It's still weird!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous! I will at least try to make peace with Sesshomaru, even if you two can't ever seem to handle it!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration, as his wife bustled around their home, preparing dinner and tidying up the place for their (unexpected) company. Earlier that day, Rin had practically flown up the path from the village to Inuyasha's hut, to tell his grudging self and delighted wife, that her adopted father was visiting and wished to "pay his respects" to his half-brother and sister-in-law.

For the past hour or two, Kagome was deaf to all of Inuyasha's rational (and irrational) complaints about his brother's visit.

"He tried to kill you!"

"That was a long time ago, and he's learned since then not to touch me."

"He tried to kill me!"

"Like you haven't tried as well."

"He's... an asshole!"

"We all have our faults."

"He hates my father for loving a human!"

"And now he's adopted Rin."

"He's so... arrogant!"

"Well, it runs in the family."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Don't make me say 's-'"

"Okay, okay! Dammit, I'll get more firewood."

Needless to say, both husband and wife were relieved when a solemn knock rang at the door.

The great dog demon stood impressively at the doorway, seeming almost too large for their humble abode, even in his humanoid form. Kagome blushed, feeling her attempts to tidy up were useless in the presence of, well, essentially, demonic royalty. Thankfully, Sesshomaru made no remarks about the place or its cleanliness, instead turning around and staring eye-to-eye with his feisty younger brother. Inuyasha's hand twitched by Tetsusaiga's scabbard.

"There is no reason to be wary," Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone. "I have come to congratulate the two of you."

"Con... beg pardon?" Inuyasha exchanged bewildered looks with Kagome.

"I could smell it back at Rin's place. Have you not sensed it yourself, priestess?" Sesshomaru said, not looking at Kagome, but she knew it was best to answer right away.

"I... I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Perhaps it is too early," the demon acknowledged, nodding sagely. "Well, I shall be the bearer of good news then. Inuyasha," he said, gesturing to Kagome with one sweeping motion with his hand, "take care of your growing family."

"Growing? I don't..." Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He stared at Kagome, who still looked rather perplexed, and flew to her side, fell down on his knees, and buried his face in her stomach. "Growing," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against his wife, "my growing family."

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, too startled to fully comprehend his words. She looked up at Sesshomaru (who looked somewhere between disgusted and faintly amused), and said falteringly, "D-does that mean, that I-Inuyasha and I, we, um, we-"

"Take care of your growing family," Sesshomaru repeated simply. "That is all." With that, he stepped outside and took off into the sky.

Kagome stared after him, only distracted when Inuyasha picked her up by the waist and swung her around, as he shouted, "My family! My growing family!" The two laughed and cried and hugged and kissed and laughed and cried all over again.

And later, when Inuyasha insisted on running to the village, with Kagome on his back, so they could spread the news, Kagome glanced up at the sky, at the very distant flying white figure, and whispered, "Thanks, big brother."


	17. Naraku and Kikyo: Fate or Choice?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm not even gonna bother with excuses. I'm just gonna try to catch up. Here's a bit of insight of the catalyst of the entire series, Naraku/Onigumo's "feelings" for Kikyo. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Fate or Choice?**

Everything began and ended with them. Everything.

For the longest time, Kikyo blamed the Shikon Jewel for why things turned out the way they did. That its power drew demons and evil men close to her, and she didn't have the strength to maintain its purity, despite her best efforts. The Jewel was what corrupted the bandit Onigumo, the Jewel was what resulted in her early death, and Inuyasha's enchanted sleep. It was preordained.

Or was it?

From time to time, throughout her travels, Kikyo would stand on a cliff, her soul collectors surrounding her, opaque and ethereal, staring out at the destruction below in the valleys and hills and beyond. So many villages desecrated, so many new and terrible demons coming out of hiding, so much pain, so much fear...

All of this mess, all of this could be traced back to a single choice: nursing the paralyzed bandit in the cave without informing anyone but her younger sister. Not even Inuyasha.

Kikyo knew of Onigumo's feelings during her many visits to the cave to feed him and dress his wounds. His wide eyes stared brashly at her, and a strange, guttural sound emitted every so often, revealing his barely suppressed desires and lewd thoughts. He would say things, things that would ordinarily disturb her if he was an able-bodied man walking next to her in the village:

 _"How beautiful you are, Kikyo."_

 _"How I wish to take you as my own. Alas, this body doesn't satisify."_

 _"Your hands are soft. How I wish they would wander to other regions..."_

 _"If I was not such a pitiful creature, I'd take you so hard, they wouldn't dare call you a priestess anymore."_

 _"Am I in pain? Oh, every day, Kikyo. My groin aches for your touch, and yet you do not amuse me."_

He was never subtle. Not even to Kaede, who, unlike her sister, was greatly perturbed by the bandit's empty threats. But Kikyo chose to ignore them, never humoring him, just simply pretending he never said anything that didn't answer her questions in a civil manner. It was arrogance that made her dismiss the dangerous thoughts of a man so desperately in lust with her, in spite of his injuries. And it was deeply ingrained distrust in others that prevented her from even telling Inuyasha, so that he may have had the ability to protect her. Certainly, there were times that an irrational side of her almost worried that Onigumo had secretly regained the use of his limbs and would suddenly grab her and assault her, but of course, it never happened.

Instead, he sold his soul to countless demons and joined his flesh with theirs, and became the most powerful demon in all of the land.

On top of other misgivings, she had been naïve. It was as simple as that. She was a priestess who fought demons on a daily basis. She spent months getting to know and falling in love with a half-demon, who spent his life ostracized from both worlds due to his mixed blood. She knew of the dichotomy between human and demonic natures. She should have known that a man such as Onigumo, a man with such lecherous and evil thoughts would attract a large number of demons. She was a fool. Kikyo realized that now...

 _And so_ , she thought triumphantly, as she sent her last beam of light straight at Naraku's form in the sky, piercing the depths of the near-complete Shikon Jewel, _here's where it ends. Here's to the beginning of your doom, Naraku. I inadvertently created you, by taking pity on you. So, it is my duty to see that your end is guaranteed._

 _I only regret_ , she thought with a sigh, as Inuyasha gently carried her to her final resting place, _that I won't be the one to shoot that final, fatal blow..._


	18. Koga and Ayame: Try Again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: This is actually my longest Inuvember drabble yet! I guess being so late has its merits... I can suddenly write a lot more when it occurs to me. So here we go! A KogaxAyame fic, set a year after Naraku's defeat. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Try Again**

"Dammit, it's cold!" Koga grumbled, though he knew he had no right to complain. He had several of his wolves curled around him, their body heat and thick fur coats providing adequate heat to protect his exposed skin from the biting winter wind. But somehow, when he wasn't hunting or fighting or even sleeping, the freezing weather made it much more difficult to ignore. And besides, they were several miles north from the Wolf-Demon Tribe's interwoven caverns in the southern mountains. At least there would be hundreds of his family members, comrades, and loyal wolves, plus several roaring fire pits.

Out here, in the open clearing, with the wind blowing fiercely and relentlessly, was another story.

"Well, well. So, the great chief of the Southern Tribe is more of a wimp than I thought."

Koga jolted more at the familiar voice than at the insult. He buried his face against one of his wolves, and muttered mutinously, "What do you want, Ayame?"

"I was just passing by," the female wolf-demon said, a hint of amusement notably still lingering in her tone. Koga almost growled in irritation. "May I ask, Koga, what you're doing so far from home?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he snapped, jerking upright and staring straight into Ayame's blue eyes. "What's a northern dame doing so far down south anyway? My wolves and I were on a hunting raid and we ended up stranded when this storm hit. We'll get going once it passes."

"Uh huh. Assuming you don't freeze to death first." Ayame rolled her eyes, and whistled. Several white pelts appeared in the background. "My wolves have proper winter coats for this kind of weather. They'll add to the heat, but only if you follow us first."

"Don't you dare try to lead me and my wolves into some sort of-!"

"Sort of what? A trap? Honestly, Koga, for a wolf chief, your loyalty can almost blind you sometimes. Why on earth would I want to kill my fellow brethren? That's not the wolf-demon way. I would think you of all demons would know that."

Koga gritted his teeth, then grudgingly gave a few sharp orders. His nearly frostbitten wolves stood up slowly, on trembling legs. With encouragement from their white-furred cousins, they slowly began walking together to follow Ayame, who lead the pack further into the forest. Koga's heart clenched at the sight of his helpless comrades. He shivered violently and bounded off after them.

Ayame was right to lead Koga's wolves away from the clearing. Just a little bit into the forest there stood a secluded cave, which would provide protection from the biting winds and continuous snowfall. The exhausted but grateful wolves clambered inside and gathered around a fire pit that Ayame had set ablaze. Koga plopped down on the warm hard ground (an immense relief compared to the soft yet uncomfortably cold snow earlier), and warmed his hands. Once he felt relatively satisfied, he looked up and see Ayame sitting by the cave entrance, her knees curled up to her chest. Another squeeze in his chest reminded him that if it wasn't for her finding them and leading them to shelter, he and his wolves would have eventually fallen asleep and never awakened again.

He stood up and walked over to her. She kept facing pointedly outside the cave.

"Hey, Ayame, it was …. really good of you to help us out. A true wolf-demon couldn't have done better."

"Oh? I thought I was leading you to a trap?" Ayame said coldly.

Koga winced at the sharpness of her tone. "L-look, I want to apologize about that. I've been... through a lot. You know, with Naraku and all. It's made me... cautious."

"Did you get your revenge?"

"N-not exactly. After I lost my jewel shards, and the ancestor's blessing to protect me once, I just... realized that the most I could do was help Inuyasha weaken the bastard as much as possible. Then, I remembered that my comrades and family were still waiting for my return. I've been back home for almost a year now."

Ayame nodded slowly. "Did Inuyasha kill Naraku?"

"That's what I heard. He and Kagome destroyed him together, with the help of some friends."

Ayame squeezed her knees a bit tighter. Koga cleared his throat awkwardly. "B-but she's gone now! She returned to her world. I heard from …. around," he finished lamely, gesturing vaguely.

"Oh?"

"Honestly, Ayame, when I left my revenge in Inuyasha's hands, I also knew I was leaving Kagome in his hands. She never... never really loved me, you know?"

"Of course I knew. Everyone else knew, too."

Koga frowned. "Yeah? Well, I tried, and that's what counts!" He crossed his arms and looked away. "Besides... I guess there's no point in having a mate who doesn't want to be your mate."

"Yeah."

The two wolf-demons remained silent for a little while. The wind whistled loudly outside, but inside, with the crackling fire pit in the center of the little cave, and both tribes' wolves sleeping peacefully in the warmth, the storm was hardly noticeable anymore.

"Hey, Ayame?"

"Mmmm?"

"You want to stay with my tribe for a while?"

"Why should I?"

"We could strengthen the bonds of our allies. You could teach my wolves how to survive in the harsh winter, since storms like this don't come around too often in our territory. And maybe..." Koga let the last thought drift, watching Ayame carefully.

Finally, she sighed and stood up. "All right. If only to please my grandfather. But don't get any ideas," she added sharply, jabbing a finger at Koga's chest. "I am not leftovers, Koga, so don't start thinking you get to marry me or something just because you lost Kagome." She tossed her head and marched to the side of the cave, ready to sleep next to her loyal wolves.

Koga smirked. "We'll see, Ayame..." he said quietly.


	19. Sesshomaru and Kagura: Might Have Been

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I have feels. Poor Kagura... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Might Have Been**

He could smell her scent from a mile away. Unfortunately, being an incarnation of Naraku, she reeked of that despicable demon, but she also had a distinct odor that was uniquely hers. Sesshomaru always knew when the wind sorceress presented herself.

He had seen her injured several times, usually the kind of damage that would ordinarily kill her, but a lack of a beating heart made her seemingly immortal. At least, as long as Naraku lived and wished her to live on as well. That's why, when he smelled her blood, mixed with Naraku's miasma, Sesshomaru knew the truth.

Her time had come.

He came upon Kagura in a field of white flowers, the blood and miasma staining where she sat. She looked so humbled, resigned, so different from the fiery eyes and attitude he had grown accustomed to. She looked defeated, but also strangely, happy.

"My heart," he heard her say quietly to herself, "it's beating. At last..." She looked up and saw him standing, her eyes slightly unfocused but still aware. "It's you. Have you come to look upon me in my last moments?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He did not like this feeling in his chest. A tightening sensation, like someone was squeezing him in a painful manner. Annoyed at this, he coldly lied to her, "I came because I smelled Naraku's miasma."

"Huh," Kagura said softly, her eyes downcast. "So, that's how it is. Well, that is so like you." She raised her eyes, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I'm glad that I least got to see you... one …. last ... time..."

And with that, she vanished into the wind. Sesshomaru watched in silence, hardly noticing the clenching in his chest. The wind sorceress was at peace now. But he couldn't help but wonder, if she had survived this ordeal, if Naraku hadn't killed her the moment she'd been freed, what they might have been...


	20. InuTaisho and Izayoi: Under the Sakura

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or this wonderful, underrated couple.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Inuyasha's parents deserve more love, dammit! So here's my simple take on how they could have met and fallen in love. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Under the Blooming Sakura**

It was an ordinary day when her life changed forever.

Izayoi was taking a stroll under the blooming sakura trees, reveling in the beauty of the season, when her eyes fell upon a startlingly more beautiful sight: a tall, stately man, wearing exotic clothing that resembled that of a war general, especially with two swords tied at his hip. His long, silver hair flowed dramatically in the wind, his face turned up and eyes closed, clearly enjoying the sensation of the cool air against his face.

Izayoi stared blatantly, completely captivated by this strange man's beauty, until she noticed that his ears were pointed. A demon! She stepped backwards without thinking, snapping a twig. Panicking, she hid behind the nearest tree, blushing over her foolishness, because she couldn't help but peek around the trunk to see what his next move would be.

"There is no need to be afraid," he said, without looking in her direction. "I won't harm you."

There was no honeyed malice or threat in his voice. It was calm, soothing, and as beautiful as the man himself. Izayoi stood, brushing the dirt and sakura petals from her kimono, and stepped timidly forward.

"I-I thought all demons hated humans," she blurted out, half wanting to hit herself for being so impudent. But something about this demon who resembled a man made her want to trust him. After all, the fact that he didn't attempt to hurt her despite having every advantage made her curious.

The demon finally turned around and looked down, making eye contact. He visibly caught his breath, though it was so subtle no one would have noticed unless they were as close to him as she was. He reached out his hand – Izayoi noticed with a tremble that he had claws rather than nails – and gently brushed a petal off her hair. Her heart nearly stopped. She stared into those golden eyes, completely lost in the moment.

"Not all demons are alike," he whispered, straying a single claw to stroke her loose hair.

And in that moment, Izayoi's quiet, simple life upheaved entirely as she fell deeply in love with the Great Dog Demon of the West.


	21. LGBTQA: Shipping

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: THIS IS A CRACK FIC. Semi-AU, in an universe where Kagome is somehow able to bring the internet to the Feudal Era, without breaking the space-time continuum... It can happen!**_ _ **I wrote this while thinking about how it's unfair that the only canon queer character in the series is Jakotsu, who's also a psychotic murderer, so I decided on the second-closest option: Sesshomaru as an asexual. Yep. That's why the only pairing I can see him with is Kagura, who is probably ace or bi, and they'd be more a badass, platonic couple who are only married and with kids for power purposes. Or something. Basically, this is a "no, Sesshomaru and Rin are NOT a romantic pairing!" fic. Sorry not sorry ^^" Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Shipping**

"Lord Sesshomaru, come here a second!"

"Rin, for the last time, I am not interested in your bizarre machine box-"

"But Lord Sesshomaru, people are saying you should be with me!"

The great dog demon finally turned his attention toward his young ward, who was staring at Kagome's new item she brought over, called a "com-puu-ter" or "lap-top." Rin had been particularly fascinated with the machine, and recently had started delving into an unseen world called "fanfiction." Sesshomaru chose to ignore that nonsense, as it meant nothing to him, nor had any advantages for him to be interested in. But he allowed his adopted daughter to indulge, as she was growing to be a young lady now and could choose whatever she wanted to do in her free time.

But today was the first time she said something that caught his attention. If only out of sheer confusion. He frowned.

"What nonsense do you speak of, Rin? You are with me right now, are you not?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin explained patiently. She'd grown used to the demon's obliviousness with human-related topics. "It means that you should be married to me."

Sesshomaru blinked. His frown increased, but in puzzlement rather than wrath. Rin smothered a giggle, and explained further, "See, people write about couples, like Inuyasha and Kagome, and they sometimes write about couples they want to see get together. You and I are apparently one of the most popular ones of the list, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I do not know these people, so I care little of what they think. But I am concerned about what you think. Do you wish to be married to me, Rin?"

"Not particularly, Lord Sesshomaru. I only wish that you always are there for me."

"And so, I shall be. What absurd nonsense you find on that …. thing. I do not condone such frivolous activities as that pile of wishful thinking." And with that, the more bewildered than offended demon lord stood up and swept out of the room.

Rin smiled and continued scrolling through the website. Oh, little did these people realize how utterly disinterested Sesshomaru was in the idea of romance, let alone sex...


	22. Family: Support One Another

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Mama Higurashi deserves more love. She's the most supportive mom in anime, so this is for her and all supportive moms. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Support One Another**

Family came first, and whatever your family wished to be or to do, must always be supported. Because that's why families were there. This philosophy was one that Mrs. Higurashi held near and dear to her heart, especially ever since her husband passed away. When they first got married and were envisioning raising a family together, they never talked about successful lives they wanted their children to lead or what careers would be best for them, or anything that many other parents think about. They instead thought about the endless possibilities of what their children might want to do, even if it seemed impossible or wouldn't work as an established career.

What if they wished to pursue manga or anime? What if they wanted to join a sports team? What if they wanted to be a wandering artist or photographer or even wandering part-timer? What if they wanted to travel the world and end up living in a country far away from Japan? The Higurashis discussed every conceivable idea, and decided together that they would support their child's decision no matter what.

That decision came at a dangerously high cost when Kagome, the eldest Higurashi child, discovered that she alone could travel back in time by jumping into the old shrine well. And that she alone had the ability to find and collect the Shikon Jewel shards that she unwittingly shattered. And so, she needed to travel between worlds and times, in order to balance school and medieval adventures.

To say that Mrs. Higurashi was perfectly fine with this bizarre outcome for her only daughter would be untrue. By day, she kept a smile on her face and reassured her father-in-law and Souta that things would turn out fine, and greeted her daughter coming home with a warm bath and her favorite meal, and waved farewell with a calm, understanding demeanor. But by night, she'd stared up at the starry sky, with a cup of tea in hand, and wonder how her daughter was faring on the other side. She wondered if the sweet boy named Inuyasha, with those adorable dog ears, would hold up his unspoken promise to her to keep her daughter safe. Though she had faith, she still sent a nightly, silent prayer to the gods, asking to keep Kagome safe and to come home in one piece. For the remainder of that fateful year, her prayers came true, as her daughter continued visiting home in fairly good health.

Once, Mrs. Higurashi came home from grocery shopping and found Kagome standing in front of the Tree of Ages, tears in her eyes. Instantly, she comforted her daughter and offered advice. She didn't ask what was the matter, because she didn't have to. Kagome had proven, especially since she started going down the well, that she was a very capable, strong young woman who didn't need to be sheltered. She sent off her daughter, with another smile and wave, confident that Kagome would face her fears and do what she felt was right.

But then, several months later, the day Kagome was supposed to graduate from middle school, the well vanished! In that moment, for the first time since her husband's death, Mrs. Higurashi completely broke down. Barely aware of her father-in-law and son beside her, she screamed her daughter's name, over and over, not caring that she looked hysterical. It wasn't until Inuyasha's disembodied voice called out to them and promised that he would find Kagome, that Mrs. Higurashi began to breathe again.

Reuniting with her daughter was an emotional mess, after three agonizing days, wondering if her baby girl would never come back to her again. Watching her daughter pine for the other side of the well, and the friends she left behind, was heartbreaking. But facing her daughter's final decision to go back in time, after graduating high school, after waiting for three years, after everything she had gone through... was strangely cathartic. She had watched and waved goodbye as her daughter traveled back and forth in time for a whole school year. She had watched her daughter struggle through studies and exams and still manage to pass and make it into a respectable high school. She had almost believed her daughter was dead, lost in the void of time, only to be reunited and share three years of peace and ordinary life.

Now, the time had come to honor her husband's wish when they first married.

She let her daughter make the choice.

And she supported it. Through and through.


	23. Rivalry: Food War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I decided to do a different version of the usual "rivalry" concept of Inuyasha. Typically, the Koga/Inuyasha/Kagome or Kikyo/Kagome/Inuyasha scenarios are used for this sort of prompt, or even the Inu brothers. But no one thinks of two other "brothers" who tend to fight a lot, though it never goes too far... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Food War**

Dinnertime was war. Only the one quickest with their chopsticks, the fastest to snatch up the delicious morsels, could dare become the victor of every night's battle. The two warriors sat beside one another, utensils at the ready. The food was set out. And it began!

"Honestly, those two never stop," Kagome sighed to no one in particular, as she tried vainly to eat her meal in peace. Inuyasha and Shippo were staring so intensely at one another, each with their chopsticks on the same dumpling, that a crackling aura was surrounding them both.

Miroku put down his bowl of soup and held up a hand to the two of them. "There is no need for hostility, my friends. Sharing food among others is a long-held tradition of being in harmony while-" But the monk didn't finish his sentence. Inuyasha took a dive and snagged the dumpling, only to be stopped by Shippo's spinning top. The chaos that followed resulted in a shattered table, food scattered everywhere, including on everyone's clothes and hair, and a pair of squabbling demons, determined to claim what was rightfully theirs. In their eyes, anyway.

"Inuyashaaaaaa..." Kagome growled, her eyebrow twitching. "SIT BOY!"

CRASH! The half-demon crushed the floor boards, while Shippo perched on his back, triumphantly holding up the surviving dumpling. But just as he was about to eat it, Kagome snatched it from him.

"K-Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"You're not off the hook either, Shippo," Kagome said coolly. "Just look at the mess the two of you made!"

Inuyasha and the little fox demon looked around sheepishly. Miroku was sitting serenely, a bowl of noodles on his head, sipping a cup of tea. Sango's hand was twitching, dangerously close to her Hiraikotsu, her kimono stained with numerous food items, making the fabric stick tighter to her curves. Kirara merely licked herself clean, though her beautiful fur was filthy with pieces of fish and noodles sticking to her. And Kagome sported a distinct spot in the middle of her uniform shirt, making her bra slightly visible under the white fabric.

"Uhhhh... he started it!" Shippo said, gesturing wildly at Inuyasha, who had sat up and straightened his robe, determinedly looking the other way.

"I don't care WHO started it!" Kagome yelled, causing the two feuding friends to flinch. "I'll finish it! Now you two are gonna clean this up or you'll never taste any 'ninja' food again! Yes, that means ramen, too, Inuyasha!"

The two horrified, blanched faces were enough to convince Kagome that they were repentant, so she stiffly stood up, joined with Sango, to head to the nearest river to wash up. Once they left the hut, Miroku stood as well, calmly removing the bowl from his head.

"Well, you two, as much as I want to say you didn't deserve that, I don't need to say that you did."

"But you did say it," Inuyasha muttered grumpily.

"However, I do thank you for one thing." Miroku grinned cheekily. "Your, er, disaster resulted in some pleasant visions."

Shippo blinked in confusion. But Inuyasha growled in disgust.

"Lech! I was busy trying to eat a delicious dumpling, I wasn't attempting to be a pervert!"

"Ah, but Inuyasha, sometimes the unintentional can be far more effective and promising than some genuine attempts. Well done." With that, the monk winked and stepped outside as well.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing! Let's just start cleaning up, all right?" Inuyasha snapped, trying vainly to erase the image of Kagome's partially exposed cleavage from his mind...


	24. Friendship: A Little Perspective

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: A classic anime trope is that the bonds of friendship and love can overcome any obstacle. Cliche, but it still works pretty well, even if some titles take it to an extreme. But Inuyasha does it in a good way, where the bonds of friendship is a metaphorical strength, one that keeps them working together as comrades so that teamwork and combined strength actually wins the day. So yeah. Go Inuyasha Team! XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **A Little Perspective**

Despite Kagome's determination to keep up with her studies, living a double life took its toll in more than one way. Not only was she more physically and mentally exhausted, but perspective made the modern era seem so artificial. Especially in regards to friendships.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said vaguely, sipping on her drink, blocking out the majority of her schoolmates' conversation. They were rambling about relationship gossip and complaining about teachers and schoolwork. The usual. She slipped out of the general talk, and thought about her best friends, in the Feudal Era. About Sango's tragic, and horribly recent, past, about Miroku's cursed hand, and Shippo recently losing his father. About Inuyasha's almost cursed life, living as neither demon nor human, despite being technically both. About the Sacred Jewel, its many pieces scattered across the land, affecting both demons of that time and her time as well. And about Kikyo and Naraku, who were both at the very center of the drama...

"Kagome, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, kind of spaced out there for a minute," Kagome said airily.

"A minute? More like the past ten minutes."

Kagome laughed nervously, but chose not to answer. She listened, a bit more carefully this time, as Yuka and Eri explained all about So-and-So's boy troubles and Mr. So-and-So's scandalous affair with Mrs. So-and-So, etc. Then, they proceeded to barrage her with questions about her delinquent boyfriend. Kagome hated these interrogations mainly because, without context, it really did sound like she was dating a dangerous criminal or something. To explain that she traveled back in time regularly and was in love with a half-demon, while fighting actual demons and collecting magical jewel shards, would make her sound... insane.

But at the same time, Kagome couldn't just abandon her school friends at the drop of a hat just because her double life forced her to think about life and love a little differently (okay, a lot). As far as they knew, she was simply having a terrible case medical issues this school year, so she couldn't very well ditch them just because they seemed a little shallow.

Besides, to say that Kagome's friends and acquaintances on the other side of the well didn't have their flaws would be drastically false. There was just something substantially more bonding when you fight demons and camp out at the woods at night together, than just... everyday life.

Or maybe that was just her.

Kagome checked her watch. "Hey, guys, I gotta go. My, er, boyfriend will be picking me up soon and I've got to be home for that."

"We've got to meet him one of these days, Kagome."

"Yeah, does he have any friends?"

 _Weren't you just lecturing me on how he's dangerous and shouldn't be with me?!_ Kagome thought in exasperation. She waved goodbye, and hurried back to her family's shrine.

After briefly shouting her farewells to her family while she got everything ready, she hurried to the shrine well, where...

"Inuyasha!"

"Yo, Kagome, let's go, all right?"

"You were... you were waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah. I could smell your scent coming from a mile away, so I figured I'd stay here till you showed up."

Kagome smiled and shouldered her backpack. "Well, I'm ready."

Together they jumped down the well. On the other side, Kagome greeted Sango, Miroku, and the others with joy, the kind of uplifting sensation of a balloon swelling in her chest, the kind of happiness she never experienced in school, both before and after her secret life began.

"It's good to be back," she said, with a deep sigh of relief.


	25. LAST DAY: Selfie!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_ _ **I only worship it. Wait, what?**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yes, I skipped the last few days. No, I don't regret it. I tried, therefore no one should judge me! :P Here's a rambling "about me" (or "about why I love Inuyasha") chapter to wrap up Inuvember.**_

* * *

 **LAST DAY: Selfie!**

I was 19 years old, and still very new in the world of anime and manga, when I stumbled across a manga title, _Inuyasha_ , at the library near my college. I noticed the title several times before, but never picked it up because the library seemed to have only random volumes in the middle (and considering how it's 56 volumes, that's saying a lot). But one day, by some miracle, volume one was available. I checked it out and took it home.

And instantly began devouring further volumes online after that one was consumed.

Granted, despite the addiction of the series, I never have been a true "binge-watcher." It still took me two years to finish reading the manga, as well as the anime, despite the series already being complete before I even touched the manga. At first, I was a snob with the anime, thinking the manga was superior (at the time, I wasn't a fan of anime in general; I preferred reading manga). But over time, as other anime titles won me over, I returned to the Inuyasha anime (I was about halfway-ish through the manga at that point) and suddenly fell in love with the story and characters all the more.

My entire 20th and 21st years were the years anime changed my life. I watched batshit silly ones like Ouran HighSchool Host Club and Rosario + Vampire (though obviously Ouran is the superior anime. Duh), and beautiful romances like Clannad, Toradora!, and Fruits Basket (not gonna lie, that last one had to grow on me. I initially didn't like it - long story - but over time, both in hindsight, and on rewatching, its beauty had bloomed at last before me). And of course, classics like Cowboy Bebop and Yu Yu Hakusho, and even Sailor Moon, also won me over, but Inuyasha still held a special place in my heart.

I cannot deny the series' issues. From the rocky relationships to the pointless filler (or filler-esque episodes, that were technically in the manga, but were no less random and ridiculous), Inuyasha is full of writing flaws. But I don't think fans of the series mind because we love what's at the heart of the story. We love the half-demon overcoming prejudices and shadows of his past, we love the girl from the future who not only healed Inuyasha's heart but also kept the entire team's morale up, we love the perverted monk and all of his terrible timing and genuine moments of clarity, we love the tragic but strong demon slayer and her determination to protect her loved ones when she couldn't before, we love the cute little fox demon who never was very strong in battle but always tried his best, we love the adorable yet intimidating fire-cat whose silent presence shall never undermine her importance, and we love (or love to hate) all the side characters who made the journey with the main characters so much more fun, enjoyable, and memorable.

There's a kind of charm on this story. A magic spell that doesn't have a lot of logic or reason to it. It's silly, goofy, overly dramatic, chock full of exposition and recaps, and had way too many plot holes. But it's still a lot of fun. And that's the whole point. You go on this wild, crazy journey with Kagome to this other world, other time period, and just enjoy the ride. There will be angst, there will be tears, there will be fury and rage and frustration. But mostly, there will be laughs, there will be gags, there will be in-jokes that seem messed up without context but are absolutely hilarious in-universe. Inuyasha is far from a perfect anime, and is certainly not even one of the best. But it's iconic and a classic, and one that will forever win over fans, young and old, because something about the main heart of the story will never disappear: a story of friendship, family, love, and loss, and, of course, good triumphing over evil.

Honestly, what's not to like?


End file.
